


Sweet scenes of married bliss

by StuckySituation



Series: "best friends and married since childhood" -verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Matchmaker Commandos, Meddling Commandos, Mutual Pining, No Period Typical Attitudes simply because I don't dig writing about them, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Pets, Requited Unrequited Secret Marriage??, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckySituation/pseuds/StuckySituation
Summary: Part 1 of series:Inspired by @peterssquill's post in tumblr:"bucky and steve got married on the playground when they were like eight and though neither of them would ever admit it to anyone, even each other, they still consider it official"~♥~ ♥~ ♥~Part 2 is just a collection of random, nonlinear, sweet, silly and super fluffy drabbles and snippets I've written for this 'verse. Ongoing and updated whenever I end up writing more for the 'verse :)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**_the playhouse wedding_ **

  


"--'til the end of the line," Steve recited, so seriously, as if he was reading Bucky's last rites instead of marrying him. There was a frown between his eyebrows and a gap where his front teeth had been a week ago (before they got knocked out).

 

Bucky felt the nervous giggles building inside him, like tiny butterflies filling him and wanting to burst out. He tried to keep them inside, tried to stay as solemn and dignified as Steve, but he was losing the battle. This felt bigger than either of them, this felt right, and still this felt too big. Too big for this play house where they were hiding, with only the army of toy soldiers as their witnesses.

 

"And then-" Steve continued, but Bucky couldn't take it anymore.

 

Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve's muddy nose. Then he started to giggle uncontrollably -- mostly because Steve was now staring at him with such betrayal and shock, with crossed eyes and jaw hanging open.

 

"Not yet Bucky," hissed Steve and poked Bucky in the ribs. "Kissing comes last."

 

Bucky couldn't respond from his giggling.

 

Steve's shocked expression turned to hurt. "You're making this a joke."

 

"No- no, no I'm not-" Bucky got out of his giggling.

 

"Yes, you're," Steve said petulantly.

 

Bucky got finally his giggles under control, but he couldn't stop grinning so wide it hurt. "No, I swear! I'm not!"

 

Steve looked at him suspiciously. "Well go ahead then. It's your turn to say it."

 

Bucky took Steve's hands in his hands and opened his mouth. Steve had made him memorize his own vows last night, when they planned this, but now that they were here, in front of the thirty seven tin soldiers and the rings made of copper wire were waiting on the play house's table, his mind went blank. Finally he said: "Me too. Yeah. Same. 'Til the end of the line."

 

Steve's frown deepened and he looked Very Disappointed. "That's not what you-"

 

Bucky pulled him into a tight hug and giggled some more. "I'm sorry, I forgot my words. I'll tell them to you later."

  


~♥~ ♥~ ♥~

  


He told Steve his words later in the evening, but it took few more hours until Steve stopped huffing and puffing about Bucky giggling through their ceremony. Eventually, after a lot of pleading and swearing on his ma's name by Bucky, Steve believed Bucky that it had been because of nerves.

 

“I’m married,” Bucky whispers that night to his favorite toy soldier (the one Steve has painted for him).

 

_“Good for you, soldier!”_ Bucky imagines the soldier replying.

 

“Thanks,” Bucky whispers back with a wide smile.

 

For a week, he has to tell about his marriage to his toy every night before going to sleep. Then he takes turns to tell one by one the rest of his toys, until all of them know that Bucky is now Bucky Rogers and that Steve is now Steve Barnes.

 

Even at eight, he knows already that he will never be able to tell about their marriage to anyone else, no matter how much he'd want to shout all about it on the streets for everyone to hear.

  


~♥~ ♥~ ♥~

  


**_sarge’s wife_ **

  


“--and the look on her face when I started to laugh like a damn fool in the middle of the ceremony, oh I was sure for a moment that she would sock me in the face and leave my sorry ass right there, in front of everyone,” Sarge says and giggles drunkenly in an undignified manner unfitting for the Sergeant of the United States Army.

 

The men around Sarge have expressions ranging from fond amusement to tired exasperation, and make noises ranging from groans of _‘You useless slug, Sarge’_ to chuckles of _‘You would have deserved it, Sarge’._

 

Morita smiles into his drink. He’s definitely one of those with fond amusement for their Sergeant losing all shreds of his dignity when under the influence.

 

“We know, Sarge,” Williams says -- one of those with a mixture of fond exasperation -- and rolls his eyes. “We _know.”_

 

“I have regrets,” Gabe mutters. “Sarge, when I asked you to tell us your happiest memory back then, I didn’t know I was going to create a monster.”

 

Sarge sighs with a goofy smile. “It damn well is my happiest memory.”

 

Morita kicks Gabe under the table and gives him a Look. No reason to bring up the first time Sarge told his story for them.

 

It had been right after the first time Sarge killed a man in battle. They were all drinking away the memories of the battle, when Gabe started to prod everyone to tell their happiest memories. _‘I want something else to think about,’_ he’d said. _‘Tell me something that makes me smile...’_

  


~♥~ ♥~ ♥~

  


Sarge is the drunkest of them all when he slurs: “The day I got married. Never been happier since that day.”

 

“Sarge!” Gabe gasps. “You a married man? What the hell, you’ve been holding from us!”

 

Dum Dum bursts into laugh and slaps Sarge on his back. “Good for you, soldier!”

 

The softest, warmest smile breaks through Sarge’s dark after-battle gloom, and it doesn’t disappear even when the men start to laugh at him and make fun of it.

 

“What’s her name?” Gabe asks and leans forward; clearly wanting to latch onto a sweet story and forget about the war for a moment.

 

“Ste- Stella,” Sarge says.

 

“Awh, what a sweet name,” Morita says, and then asks: “Tell us about her.”

 

And none of them will ever ask Sarge that question again, because once he starts talking about his sweetheart, he doesn’t _stop._

 

Next morning he’s mortified when Dum Dum brings up Stella. Morita doesn’t understand the terrified look that passes their friend’s face. “Uh-”

 

“It was very sweet, Sarge,” Morita interrupts whatever Sarge was going to say. “You’re one hell of a poet.”

 

Sarge flushes red from embarrassment. But it doesn’t stop him from going on and on about Stella whenever they have a chance to down few drinks. It’s like a damn dam broke inside him, and he can’t contain it all anymore.

  


~♥~ ♥~ ♥~

  


It had been a good night; Sarge’s sweet and lovesick rambling got them all out of their sombre moods.

 

So what if Sarge got sometimes a bit overenthusiastic about it all while drunk and couldn’t shut up about his Stella? Morita didn’t mind (much). Stories and good memories and people waiting for them back home was all any of them had; they had to hold on to them to be able to keep going.

 

Sarge sighs dreamily. “And then-”

 

“-and then you two took your sweet time, and a few years later you moved in with her, and lived happily ever after until your draft,” everyone around him says in chorus.

 

Sarge blinks surprised, and then nods. “Yeah. And when I get back, we’re going to get a bigger place, and four dogs, and then-”

 

“-and then she’s going to become a world famous artist, and you’re going to become a doctor, and you’re going to live happily ever after,” everyone around him says in chorus, accompanied by eye rolls, groans, chuckles, and facepalms.

 

Sarge’s grins. “Hell yeah!”

 

Morita hides his smile behind his mug. He's rooting for them, for Sarge and his wife, from the bottom of his heart; if anyone, it's Barnes who deserves to get that happiness one day.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrealistic Period Typical Attitudes == my fave trope ;P

 

 

**_the tragic love triangle_ **

  


Morita has never seen their Sarge more uncomfortable. And that’s saying a lot, considering everything they’ve gone through.

 

“Okay guys, so here’s the deal: _please_ don’t bring Stella up around Steve,” Sarge says, and his face twitches oddly.

 

Dum Dum chuckles. “Worried he’ll tell us embarrassing stories about you with her? Don’t worry, I don’t think there’s any left that you haven’t already told us.”

 

“No, that’s not it,” Sarge says and looks gravely serious. “The thing is… Steve and Stella used to be a thing.”

 

“Oh shit,” Gabe says, his eyes wide as saucers as he leans closer (Morita has never met anyone who is as into drama as Gabe). “Did you _steal_ her from him?”

 

“Who do you think I am?” Sarge asks, offended. “Of course not!”

 

“Then what happened?” Gabe demanded.

 

Sarge sighs. “She, uh. She fell in love with me, and--”

 

“So you _did_ steal her from him!”

 

_“No, I didn't’!_ She’s her own person! And, uh, I told her no first, but Steve and I, we had a talk about it -- I really liked her, and he knew it wasn’t going to work between them, and uh--”

 

“Holy shit,” Dum Dum swears. “Do you think she’s regretting her choice now that Cap’s all, you know, _Captain America?”_

 

Gabe pokes Dum Dum sharply in ribs. _“Dum Dum!_ That’s not a thing to say aloud! She’s Sarge’s _wife!”_

 

Sarge looks highly offended. “Okay, _first of all,_ Stella is _not_ shallow like that. Steve was the absolute best guy even before, and it was nothing to do with how he looked. If it had been, _I_ wouldn’t have bothered with Stella.”

 

Dum Dum looks skeptical. “Well, what was it then?”

 

Gabe rolls his eyes. “Don’t you know anything about romance, you big slug? Sometimes people just don’t mesh.”

 

Monty nods. “And based on your stories, Sarge, it sounds like Stella was wise to pick you. Sounds like she would have been butting heads with Cap all the time.”

 

Sarge clears his throat. “Uh, yeah. Probably.”

 

“My uncle always used to say that pick a wife who complements you, not resembles you,” Monty says.

 

Sarge has a sudden coughing fit, and has to calm it down, before continuing. “Uh, your uncle is very wise. That’s true. Stella and Steve, uh, they would have never worked. Too similar little punks.”

 

Morita narrows his eyes. He stays silent, but starts to revise over everything that Sarge has told them about his wife and his best friend.

 

“But Cap is still hung over her, is he? That’s why we can’t mention Stella?” Gabe asks.

 

Sarge makes a _so-so_ motion with his hand. “Not hung over, exactly, but… it’s still a sore point between us, you know? So… guys, be considerate. Don’t talk about her around him.” Then he hastily adds: “And, uh, remember his superhearing! So, uh, actually let’s not talk about Stella at all anymore once we’re out there, okay?”

 

“You have our word,” Gabe swears, and others echo him.

 

Well, all except for Morita, who just frowns thoughtfully and leans back in his chair, but nobody notices.

  


~♥~ ♥~ ♥~

  
  


**_the matchmaker commandos_ **

  


Morita writes on a piece of paper _‘Stella = Steve’,_ and passes the paper stealthily to Gabe.

 

Gabe reads it. Then again. And again. Before finally looking up to Morita with wide eyes and mouthing _‘HOLY SHIT REALLY?!’_

 

Morita nods and raises his finger to his lips.

 

Gabe grabs not so subtly the pencil out of Morita’s hand and writes down in big letters _‘ARE YOU SURE?!’_

 

Morita raises his finger slightly to point towards Cap and Sarge, who are putting up the last tent and exchanging some childish banter and ribbing each other.

 

Gabe looks at them for a second. He looks back at Morita skeptically with a raised eyebrow.

 

Morita shakes his head and points with his finger back at them, and mouths _‘Watch’._

 

Gabe frowns and looks back at them just in time to see Sarge turn so they can see his face; his eyes are on Cap (who’s cursing the tent pole to hell and trying to dig it out of the ground, where he hammered it accidentally with too much force) and he’s chuckling. He’s saying something quietly that makes Cap curse even louder, but the expression on his face is the same ridiculously lovesick one that he always had on when telling them about Stella.

 

Gabe looks back at Morita and mouths _‘HOLY SHIT YOU ARE RIGHT.’_

  


~♥~ ♥~ ♥~

  


They don’t dare to speak about it aloud, in case of Cap overhearing them (or Sarge -- he might not be a supersoldier, but goddamn he had a good hearing as well), but they used all the available pieces of paper for their stealth discussions.

 

_‘WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!’_

 

_‘Stop writing so big! We don’t have paper to spare!’_

 

_‘Okay okay. But! What are we going to do?!’_

 

_‘Well 1. We’re gonna make sure Sarge doesn’t get blue ticketed.’_

 

_‘Obviously. 2.?’_

 

_‘2. We’re gonna get Sarge his wife.’_

 

_‘Wait what? Where are you going to find a woman out here?’_

 

_‘No moron! I meant that we’re going to get Sarge and Cap together.’_

 

_‘They’re not???’_

 

_‘Look at them!’_

 

_‘So all those stories Sarge told us…’_

 

_‘Yeah. Not true.’_

 

_‘But I was so sure they were true! He wouldn’t shut up about their wedding!’_

 

_‘Well geez Gabe, do you really think they found a church that let them marry each other there?’_

 

_‘Do you think Sarge will punch me if I go to hug him?’_

 

_‘Maybe.’_

 

_‘I’m just so sad. It was such a beautiful story. You know I won Godfather rights from Dum Dum in last poker game for Sarge and Stella’s first child?’_

 

_‘Gabe focus! We’re going to get them together and through this war and then they’ll get their four dogs and we’re all going to fight over who get to be Godfathers for them.’_

 

_‘Okay, good solid plan, I like it. I like dogs. And Sarge always said that he wasn’t going to get kids with Stella, didn’t he?’_

 

_‘Yeah… Now we know why he always talked about just dogs.’_

 

_'Well we'll get them their happy ending and million dogs!!! I cheated hard for the Godfather rights -- I don't want them wasted!'_

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. "babies: ew!"  
> 2\. "puppies: aw!"  
> 3\. "...right, Steve? ...Steve?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping from Howlies to 1920s+21st century. But don't worry, last chapter was definitely not the last time we saw Matchmaking Commandos! (Just... a friendly reminder that I'm going to jump around timeline wise quite a bit within this universe when writing the snippets/drabbles ^^')

 

 

**_babies: ew!_ **

  


“I don’t want a wife. I’m not going to get married,” Bucky says haughtily. (Hah, not that Becca knows it, but he _is_ married already! Has been for _weeks!)_ “Me and Steve are going to live together.” Then he hastily adds: “...as friends!”

 

“But you can’t get babies with Steve,” Becca says and sticks her tongue out at Bucky with a smug _checkmate_ expression. “Who’s going to take care of you when you get old? You _have_ to get a wife and babies.”

 

“We don’t _need_ babies,” Bucky declares. “We are going to get puppies.”

 

“You don’t know anything about dogs, Bucky.”

 

“I do!”

 

“Well, tell me what they eat? What are you going to feed them?”

 

Bucky snickers. “Your stupid babies.”

 

_“Bucky!”_

 

Bucky grabs his wooden wolf figure and makes it ‘eat’ Becca’s doll. “Ooh what an ugly baby, going to _eat it!”_

 

“No! Stop that, Bucky!”

 

“Nom nom nom--”

 

_“MOM! BUCKY SAID THAT HE’S--”_

 

_“Fine,_ I won’t! _MOM, I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING--”_

 

 

~♥~ ♥~ ♥~  


 

 

After some bickering and hair pulling and getting yelled at for being so loud, they snap back into _siblings-so-close-they-are-almost-best-friends_ -mode. Bucky shows Becca the farm pictures in one of their picture books and launches excitedly into telling her all about his and Steve’s plans for their future together (carefully not mentioning anything about being married).

 

“We’re going to buy a farm, and we’re going to have a lots of dogs and buy lots of meat and bones for them, because _yes,_ I know what to feed them. And when we get old, we’ll train them to fetch our stuff for us when we can’t walk anymore, so _no,_ we won’t need kids to take care of us.”

 

He doesn’t say _‘gosh Becca, when we’re old it’s going to be almost 21st century, and who needs children when_ robots _are going to take care of you? So really, we’ll get dogs only because they’re amazing and I’ve always wanted one’,_ but that’s only because Becca’s stupid and doesn’t know anything about scifi or the future.

 

“What are you going to do with a farm? Grow corn and herd chickens?” Becca laughs.

 

“No, birds are stupid and poo everywhere. We’re going to have _goats,_ they’re badass.”

 

“Goats will poo even more, silly. And Uncle Harold says _goats_ are stupid, because they don’t listen to anyone and are always getting into trouble. You can’t even herd them with dogs, they are _that_ stupid.”

 

“No, that means they’re _smart,_ and Uncle Harold is the one who is stupid. They can climb everywhere and they have horns, they are _the best.”_  


 

 

~♥~ ♥~ ♥~  


 

 

**_puppies: aw!_ **

 

Liberty is a ten week old yellow Labrador puppy. Bucky has never been more in love.

 

“Ouch,” Steve says jovially at Bucky’s declaration. “I’d be hurt if I didn’t feel the same.” He chuckles at the puppy as it chews his fingers.

 

Sam frowns. “Steve, you can’t let him chew you like that. Didn’t you read any of those books I recommended to you?”

 

Steve scowls, and continues to play with the puppy and let it puncture his fingers with its needle sharp teeth. “He’s just a puppy. He’ll stop it once he’s old enough.”

 

Bucky smirks at Sam. “He threw the books away once they started to talk about crate training, benefits of muzzles, conditioning--”

 

“He’s our _pet,”_ Steve interrupts. “He’s a living, feeling being, not a robot to program or _brainwash_ to behave just like we want him to. I’m not going to spend his first year training him to be a clean cut, ‘perfect’ dog, or to tolerate _crates._ His name is _Liberty_ for a reason.”

 

Sam sighs deeply. “He’s going to be the happiest, most spoiled, and worst trained dog right after Lucky, isn’t he?”

 

“That’s the plan,” Steve says firmly.

 

“Steve’s projecting some stuff,” Bucky says with a chuckle and kisses Steve’s head. “Don’t worry, Sam. I’ll train Lib--”

 

“Thank god, _one_ of you has some sense--”

 

“-- to chew only your shoes.”

 

 

~♥~ ♥~ ♥~

 

 

**_...right, Steve? ...Steve?!_ **

  


“--and after that I had that Fundraising event at the Hospital, and you should have seen Lib! Aw, he’s just a natural with kids, he loves them so much. It got me into thinking… Bucky, I know we’ve never talked about it, because well, it was never even _near_ the realm of possibilities, but… what do you think about kids? Can you imagine how much Lib would _love_ to have a kid or two to play with--”

 

“Mhm, yea, sure,” Bucky mutters, not really listening to what Steve’s saying -- he’s too engrossed in building the miniature figure of the highly detailed Death Star, which is taking half of their kitchen table. Few more pieces to glue, and then it’s finally finished...

 

“Really?” Steve’s delighted voice is the only warning before Bucky is wrapped in a koala/octopus hug from behind.

 

“Uh, what?”

 

Steve nuzzles the back of his neck and Bucky can hear his smirk when he says: “I’ll just pretend that you were listening to me and go ahead with the adoption process. That’s okay with you?”

 

“Wait what? What adoption? No, that’s _not_ okay! _Steve, get back here!”_

 

 

~♥~ ♥~ ♥~  


 

 

“He wants to have babies,” Bucky says and chugs down the rest of his beer, drops the can on the floor, and stretches his arm out. “Please. Another.”

 

“Don’t let him talk you into it,” Natasha says dead serious and hands him another beer from the mini bar next to Clint’s couch. “I don’t care how big his baby fever is. I don’t want Clint to get any ideas if you two get kids.”

 

“I’m fairly certain _Clint_ gave _Steve_ the idea. He was visiting last week and I should have stopped him when he started to sing the praises of retiring to a white picket fence house in the suburbs.”

 

Natasha shudders and takes a beer for herself too. “Do you think it’s too late to run away together?”

 

“We’re both highly trained assassins with specializations in interrogation and torture. We’ll be able to stand our ground against them."

 

Natasha gives him a Look.

 

Bucky sighs. “You’re right. We’re screwed.”

 

“It would work, if you didn’t secretly love kids, and _Steve_ didn’t know that as well.”

 

“But…” Bucky frowns at the beer can in his hand. “There’s no kid who would benefit from having _me_ as their parent.”

 

Natasha rolls her eyes. “That’s bullshit, and you know it too. Skip the angst and accept that it’s going to happen.”

 

 

~♥~ ♥~ ♥~  


 

 

“Well, I gotta say, if you two had told me about this a year ago, I would have been concerned. But you have done a good job with Lib, so, why not?”

 

“I invited you over to talk sense into him,” Bucky mutters darkly to Sam. “Not encourage him.”

 

Sam smiles at him and flutters his eyelashes. “Barnacles, you’re going to make a wonderful father. I’m very happy for you.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pst! I posted ["Happy Bucky Quartet"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052895) on Bucky's birthday; it has Bucks from four of my different AUs celebrating their birthdays, and the third snippet (longest one) is from this 'verse :) )


End file.
